


Moggie

by maniacarian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian
Summary: Moggie (n.)-a domesticated cat, house cat, kitty-cat.Basically just snippets of Kuroo and Kenma in their various habitats. And being domestic for the most parts.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! This is the first time I wrote something like this after convincing myself to 'just write, dammit!'. I've been thinking about various scenarios and wanting to write them for so long but always chicken out in the last seconds so.. here I go! Enjoy the ride! xoxo

Kenma snuggled up close to the source of heat beside him. The sound of a game being played filled the room, in tune with the pitter-pattering droplets of a slow drizzle outside his windows. His socked feet squirmed a little from the cold, and he glanced to the raven haired teen seemingly fast asleep beside him. His frown deepened as his eyes swept over the entire form of the sleeping teen. Kuroo’s face was slightly turned to the right side, head shoved almost completely under the pillow. The unnerving thing was, he seemed perfectly content just wearing a sleeveless shirt, previously under a large hoodie which now Kenma wore, in this kind of weather. And to stay warm even with minimal article of clothing, it always bugged Kenma just how easy the raven adjusted to the temperature while he had to be bundled up in layers of clothes. It was not even winter yet, but Kenma always needed his socks and blankets.

Pouting, he continued his game, burrowing deeper into his blanket to keep himself warm. He stayed like that for a while, until he felt movements to his right. The rustle of the sheet and blankets adding to the white noise and comforting warmth engulfed him as an arm snaked around his waist. The corner of Kenma’s lips quirked a little when he felt Kuroo buried his face into the hair on his nape. This felt better already.

“Mmmrrff..”

Kenma snorted at the sound Kuroo emitted. “Kuro,” he mumbled, not really calling him to get his attention or anything, just felt like saying his name.

“Mmrff.”

“What?” asked Kenma, pausing his game when Kuroo rubbed his nose to his shoulder, then his arm pulled Kenma closer to his chest as his legs moved to spoon the smaller teen in his embrace.

The blond rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, abandoning his game near the edge of his bed in favor of making himself more comfortable in his position. He heard a long, satisfied sigh then, from the taller who still had his face slightly buried in Kenma’s hair.

“Mm, better.” Kuroo mumbled sleepily.

Kenma let out a quiet chuckle at that. Indeed, better. The cold was long forgotten.


	2. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gave Kenma his second button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know, you know ;)
> 
> also, I'm gonna ignore time sequence. the next chapters might be from the earlier stage of their relationship or just random scenarios without a clear time stamp. just saying hehe

When it came the time for Kuroo to graduate from high school, he gave something that Kenma hadn’t expected in the slightest. Someone with a look like him could do something downright cheesy as giving Kenma his second button. Yet it was to be expected from the constant dancing around each other after all this time. The other kids on the team always made fun of them about it, secretly or not. But neither of them seemed to be bothered and content enough to just going with the flow. Because everything about them was an easy camaraderie and Kuroo always liked that about them. No rush.

They met at their usual hanging out spot under the maple tree behind the gym, where Kenma waited for the graduation ceremony finished. He looked up to the raven as he stood right in front of his sitting form. Kuroo sported his default smirk as he gazed down to the blond with warmth swimming in his eyes. Kenma had difficulties to keep looking at him and not break the contact.

“Um, hi,” Kenma almost stuttered. _Almost_.

He didn’t know what made him so nervous in a sudden. Was it because this was going to be the last day Kuroo at the school? Or was it the strange atmosphere he felt when the raven keep staring at him as if he was the most precious thing in his world?

Kuroo gave him a quiet chuckle. Kenma stood up as the former captain of Nekoma volleyball club fiddled with the buttons of his uniform. As soon as the setter finished dusting off his slacks, the raven extended his hand.

“Give me your hand, kitten,” he said.

Frowning, Kenma outstretched his hand under the elder’s fist. A moment later he felt a small thing being put on his palm. The gears in his brain almost went overdrive when he noticed the second upper button of the other’s uniform was missing. Kuroo gave him his signature smug look, and Kenma just blinked at him in a stunned silence. The words he said also made Kenma’s face dusted in pink, his cheeks suddenly felt warmer.

“I’ll wait for you next year,” Kuroo said, smiling.

“You sound so confident I will follow you to the same college,” Kenma mumbled almost inaudibly, clutching the button in his fist.

Kuroo raised his brows in amusement. “You will.”

“Will not.”

“You will.”

“Will not.”

The raven paused. “Aw, really, Kenma? Why would you hurt me like that?”

“Shut up, Kuro.” Kenma turned his face to the side, his smile hidden behind his now longer hair. He hated to admit that he could not wait to graduate from highschool.

Just like that, they both knew perfectly well that Kenma would go after him onto the same college. Kenma surprisingly took care of the button dearly. And if he always brought the said button for a lucky charm during matches, no one said anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can give me ideas or prompt for this drabble too! see if I can do something about it. thanks for reading, xoxo


	3. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mischievous cat in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is purely self-indulgent. I'm not sorry about it.

Kuroo had a liking on giving Kenma random kisses. He didn’t even care where they were at the time, even when they were in the locker room before a match or a practice, or at any time he pleased. Worse was when he did that when they were not exactly alone. And he did it as if on impulse, that if Kenma didn’t know better he would think that that was the case, but this was _Kuroo_. While maybe some of it was last minute decision, there must be some kind of scenario behind all of those little kisses, and Kenma was so sure about it. There was no way, in this matter, Kuroo acted just _on impulse_.

One time it was on his forehead when they were visiting a shrine on a new-year eve. Kenma was left stunned at the top of the stairs while the culprit walked leisurely down the step, a smirk obviously plastered on his face. Another time he pecked Kenma’s cheek after practice, although without the others’ noticing ( _if there were quiet snickers around them they just ignored it¸ mostly it was Lev which later got hit by Yaku_ ).

Kuroo was also fond of kissing the tip of Kenma’s nose or the bridge of his nose when he felt that Kenma was exceptionally cute at that time ( _Kenma would always be cute in Kuroo’s eyes, no matter what_ ). Often time Kuroo would give Kenma a sudden chaste kiss on his lips and smirking away after that, leaving Kenma red faced.

Kuroo would also plainly kiss the other’s nape when the latter came out from the shower stall after practice at the most unexpected time, usually when Kenma let his guard down. All of these were only to gauge the beautiful shade of red adorning Kenma’s face every time Kuroo did just that.


	4. Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has a question. What are they, actually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can any of you suggest a good chapter title and how the story would be? I mean, that's basically a prompt but I'm suck at giving titles. and summaries. enjoy! and please forgive any grammatical errors :'')

A kiss on Kenma’s left jaw. An arm circled around his slim waist. A horrible bed hair tickled his chin. The smaller teen almost completely drowned among the blankets and Kuroo.

“Kuro..” Kenma mumbled without stopping his game.

“Mhm?” Kuroo gave another kiss on Kenma’s jaw.

“What… are we?” Kenma hesitated. He never once thought that their relationship would escalate from a friend, to best friend, more than just best friend, and... he couldn’t put a name on the stage they were in now. Technically, they’re still bestfriends right?

“What are we what?” Kuro said back with a hint of chuckle as he nipped Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma put his PSP down, frowning at the grinning teen wrapped around him like a cat to its toy. Kenma almost snorted at that thought and flicked the elder’s forehead which wasn’t obscured by his atrocious bang, before muttering, “You know what I mean.”

“Whatever you want us to be, kitten.” Kuroo said, complete with a sugary sweet smile that caused Kenma to have an urge to hit his somewhat boyfriend. Preferably on his annoyingly smug face.

The blond rolled his eyes at the nickname, fighting a smile threatening to break his scowl. But he settled back into Kuroo and continued his game as the raven mussed up his hair with his face, just like a freaking cats to its toy. Sometimes Kenma wondered what he deserved to endure Kuroo’s sometimes ( _often times, to be honest_ ) weird behavior.

Going back to their current predicament, Kenma thought that there really was not any suitable term to define their relationship. They just morphed into another stage vaguely and blend and just settle without any further issues. At least, as far as he could remember, they hadn’t had any huge fight so he wouldn’t complaint if everything was going to be that way for unforeseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help I have difficulties starting a new story T.T  
> I already wrote down the events in the story but I don't know where to start. I'm not even sure yet if I can make it into a whole story and post it. but I really want to!


	5. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo came home after the first week of college and told Kenma everything happened. Kenma shut him up. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell this is the longest chapter drabble I've written yet so far. I got carried away. The ending isn't what I was imagined before but I somehow lost my mood midway and just continued this earlier this day sooo.. here we go. Enjoy the ride!

“Kenma!”

The blond flinched at the sudden intrusion. His bedroom door opened with a literal bang and Kuroo stood right there with his usual self-satisfied grin. Kenma’s scowl turned into a questioning stare at the other’s attire, still wearing the same clothes he wore when he sent Kenma a picture of himself inside the train almost half an hour ago. He even still had his backpack slung over his right shoulder.

Kuroo took long, quick strides towards Kenma, and before the latter could get away he was already engulfed in a tight hug. His scowl returned as he heard the faint sound of a game over from his abandoned PSP. Yes, he missed Kuroo, but his game was still number one and didn’t seem like it was going to change at any moment. Not even when the raven hugging him now lived a several stops away further than Nekoma.

It was the first time Kuroo came home after he went away for college. Nearly a week ago, Kenma got a lapful of dramatically crying Kuroo lamenting the fact that they were going to be separated and could not see each other on daily basis. He said it would be a pain not to come home to Kenma ( _his words, not Kenma’s_ ) after the whole holiday spent together in either of their house. Now that the said teen was finally coming home, Kenma wondered if the dramatics were really necessary. He seemed perfectly fine and glowing with the happiness from the new experience of being a freshman. But it was Kuroo, his knack for being overacting was not so surprising for him any longer.

“God, I missed you so much!” the taller didn’t even let go of his backpack yet.

Kenma fisted the other’s jacket and give a slight push. Kuroo backed away a little. “I can’t breathe,” Kenma grumbled. “Besides, we saw each other almost every day too.”

_Almost_ , since the raven insisted that he would try to videocall the Nekoma student everyday. However they both were busy with their own schedules, and Kuroo only got the chance to do so for the three out of five days while he was away.

“Kenmaaa!” the raven clutched his chest as the now third year of Nekoma rolled his eyes. “It’s not the same!”

“Didn’t say it was.”

“Why are you so mean.”

“You’re just being dramatic. I wonder if Lev has rubbed on you before you left for college.” The smirk at the corner of Kenma’s lips was small, but it was not unnoticed by Kuroo’s eyes.

“Oh?” The taller smirked back at him, “And I wonder if Yaku has rubbed on you, too.”

Kenma shrugged. “Who knows.”

Their bickering was soon forgotten as Kuroo jumped on Kenma’s bed, launching on a lively storytelling session of his first few days in college. How he and Bokuto finally could play together in a team, how the upperclassmen in the club treated them, how Bokuto’s title as the best ace didn’t guarantee him to be instantly in the starter line up, and how Bokuto complained to Akaashi after that, much to Kenma’s amusement.

“Oh! And we’re roommates! You should watch Bo’s reaction when I entered the dorm room, and he was politely introducing himself only for me to say _hey, it’s me_. It was hilarious!”

Kenma gave his companion a brief glance, before going back to his game. He wondered how the hell those two chaotic boys lived together. He should asked Akaashi if there was any interesting ( _read: embarrassing_ ) thing happened that he didn’t know of. Bokuto was more prone to tell Akaashi everything, while Kuroo opted not to tell any possibly cringeworthy things.

Kuroo, sensing the unspoken question ( _more like mockery, if he was being honest_ ) in Kenma’s glinting eyes, frowned. “What? You doubted our ability to survive, aren’t you?”

“More like your ability to live in the first place.”

“I am humbled you have so much faith on us, Kenma.” Kuroo said sarcastically.

The blond snorted. “Knowing you two, I’m not really sure everything’s going to be perfectly fine.”

Kuroo ignored the remark and continued talking about anything and everything. From the food in the cafeteria to the magnificent gymnasium, from the lectures he got to the upcoming assignment their professor promised for the following week’s meeting. Kenma gave quiet hums here and there, nodding once in a while, or not responding at all—it didn’t really matter for Kuroo at the moment.

By the time Kenma cleared four stages of his game, Kuroo was still animatedly rambled about his new life—this time about Daishou who, according to Kuroo, unfortunately was in the same college as him and shared one of his classes. Kenma shifted in his position so that his back was slightly pressed to Kuroo’s side. Kuroo just automatically wrapped his arm around the smaller without stopping.

Kenma huffed. He didn’t want to admit that he pouted but that was what exactly he was doing at the moment. He couldn’t believe Kuroo said he _missed_ Kenma, and Kenma really didn’t want to sound petulant but he also missed Kuroo. Yet the said college freshman just.. being _there_ and _storytelling_ instead of showing him that he did miss Kenma in the first place.

Now he just sounded needy but who cares. He didn’t have to pretend around the other teen and the older always prefer him that way.

So it came to his decision to do something drastically brave ( _and confident_ ) for him to turn in Kuroo’s embrace and grasp the other’s face with both of his hand. And kissed him right then and there. Not the usual shy peck he gave Kuroo once in a while, but a hard, lasted-for-a-few-second kind of kiss that instantly had Kuroo’s rambling stopped.

“Wha- _Kenma_!” Kuroo gasped when the blond finally released him, shock painted his slowly reddening face. “What was _that_ for??!” he whisper shouted the next words.

And Kenma, as if only _now_ realizing what he did earlier, frowned, trying to stay angry to the other but the heat he felt on his entire face telling him he was blushing _madly_. He huffed indignantly before turned away from the older still blinking in disbelief.

During all the time counted as them being an actual couple, only few times Kenma initiated intimate gestures and that was just a shy hug or light peck on the cheeks or lips, _not_ the kind of kiss that just stole his breath away in a blink. Of course it rendered him at a loss of words, and he just stared at the red spreading to Kenma’s ear and exposed neck. That reminded him of his own burning face because _Kenma just kissed him without any preamble_.

Groaning, Kuroo buried his face on the smaller teen’s back, his heartbeat coming up a notch from the shock and a sudden assault of feeling. He felt oddly overwhelmed and Kenma was at fault here.

“You can’t just kiss me like that, kitten,” he rasp against the plane of Kenma’s shoulder blade.

“Sorry you didn’t tell me I can’t,” Kenma said, didn’t sound sorry at all and Kuroo just huffed out a laugh at that.

Kenma reached for his forgotten PSP dangling precariously at the edge of his bed but Kuroo’s hand got ahold of it first and put it further out of his reach. The blond huffed, turning his head to give Kuroo a glare.

“What was that for?” Kuroo asked, more gently now.

Kenma turned his head away, refused to look at the older’s face as he mumbled under his breath. “Youwon’tshutup.”

“Huh? I can’t hear you, Kenma.”

There was a slight tease in Kuroo’s voice and Kenma _knew_ Kuroo heard him fine the first time around but he was just being an ass and teased him. His frown deepened and he lightly kicked the raven on his shin.

“Shut up.”

Kuroo laughed out loud then, pulling the smaller’s body closer and kissed his nape. “I miss you too, kitten.”

To Kenma’s chagrin, his face erupt in another bout of blushing, knowing Kuroo _knew_ what that was about. Yet he didn’t want to drop it yet. He knew he was being childish but he supposed he was allowed to do that once in a while. Besides, it was _Kuroo_ , if anything he would be delighted to see Kenma behaved like that.

“You’re the worst.”

“What? I asked you what was that for,” turned out it was not only Kenma who decided to keep at it.

“Just shut up, Kuro.” Kenma answered with a huff yet again.

Kuroo raised his brows playfully. “Ah, where was I again? Oh, right, so Daishou and I─”

The raven laughed when Kenma turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him again. He returned the kiss now, with a grin that had the blond wanting to kick him again.

“You can continue your story later.”

The older chuckled, “Sure thing, kitten, you just have to tell me. Although I won’t refuse if you kiss me like that again.”

“You haven’t even gone to your home yet,” Kenma chose to not address Kuroo’s obvious teasing.

“I am home.” Kuroo said with such an innocent look yet Kenma knew it was just that. A mere look. Because Kuroo wasn’t innocent at all.

Yet, Kenma still found himself blushing with the simple words. “You _are_ the worst.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“But you love me either way,” Kuroo gave the blond his usual smirk that met with Kenma’s expressionless stare.

“Sadly, yes,” Kenma mumbled, before burying himself deeper in the other’s embrace.

“Kenma!”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it! English is not my first language, so there might be many mistakes, please do correct me, it will be much appreciated! :)


End file.
